1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to archery apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved archery bowstring positioning apparatus wherein the same is directed to the positioning and locking of a bowstring in a taut orientation relative to an associated bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An archery bowstring positioning structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,035 to Brooks. The Brooks patent utilizes a slot structure having tapering side walls of a generally U-shaped cross-sectional configuration.
The instant invention by contrast employs a narrowed entrance slot directed into a receiving bore, wherein the entrance slot is constricted to insure the bowstring does not inadvertently dislodge relative to the nesting bore subsequent to its intended use by an associated archer and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.